novi_sviatfandomcom-20200215-history
Novisviat
Novisviat Novisviat (Polish: Nowyswiat), officially the '''Kingdom of Novisviat''' (Polish: Królestwo Nowyswiatowie), is a country in the Atlantic Ocean. Novisviat is a unitary state divided into [[States|31 administrative subdivisions]], covering an area of 101,589.3 square kilometers with a mostly temperate climate. With a population of over 1.5 million people, Novisviat is the first most populous state of the Atlantic Ocean. Novisviat's capital and largest city is [[Lipcon]]. Other cities include [[Flussburg]], [[Letoi]], [[Sandcastle]], [[Jagody]] and [[Zeolite]]. The current monarch of Novisviat is [[Alexander Oliwianski|Alexander]] of House Oliwianski. The current governor of Novisviat is [[Maximillian Kowalski]] from the [[Novisviatian Democratic Social Party]] (NDSP). The national [[Languages of Novisviat|language]] is primary English and Polish but other languages like Rashinki, German, Russian and French The establishment of a Novisviatian state can be traced back to 1000 BCE, when [[Kittro Vuiliga Oto]], ruler of a territory roughly coextensive with that of present-day Novisviat, occupied all of [[Novi Sviat]]. The Colonial State of Novisviat was founded in 1555, and in 1795 it cemented a longstanding political association with the United Kingdom by signing the [[Purchase of Novisviat]]. This colony formed the [[Colonial State of Novisviat]] under British rule, one of the largest and most populous countries of 16th and 17th century North Atlantic Islands with a uniquely democratic political system. Following the [[Great Hunger Strike of Novisviat]] at the end of the 18th century, Novisviat regained its independence in 1808 with the [[Treaty of Lipcon (1808)|Treaty of Lipcon]]. In Feburary 1922, Novisviat became a nationalist socialist-fascist state, with [[Wolf of Flussburg]] in charge. Novisviat is a regional power as well as a possible emerging world power. It has the largest and one of the most dynamic economies in the North Atlantic Islands, simultaneously achieving a very high rank on the Human Development Index. Additionally, the Novisviatian Stock Exchange in Lipcon is the largest and most important in islands of the North Atlantic. Novisviat is a developed and democratic country, which maintains a high-income economy along with very high standards of living, life quality, safety, education and economic freedom. According to the World Bank, Novisviat has a leading school educational system in the Caribbean. The country provides free university education, state-funded social security and a universal health care system for all citizens. Situated between United States and European cultures and coined by a changing history, Novisviat developed a rich cultural heritage, including numerous historical monuments like the Great Hunger Strike Memorial at Lipcon. It is visited by approximately 24 thousand tourists every year (2012). Novisviat is a member state of North Atlantic Treaty Organisation and United Nations. History ''Main article: [[History of Novisviat]]'' The history of Novisviat is very long. The first people to be in Novisviat were the P.C Novisviatians (Pre-Colonial). This was around 10,000 BCE, most say they got there by boat from West Coast of Africa near Morocco. Pre-Colonials are mostly Negros, like African Americans, but they are completely different race to Novisviatians. They possible first landed where Sandcastle is now or a bit south of it. Then they started eating nuts of trees and started making huts and small villages. There used to be some Rivalry between town to town but there wasn't a "Nation" concept. There weren't any flags, any Leader or any diplomacy. The best to think about is thinking every village was a free city. Around 1000 BCE [[Kittro Vuiliga Oto]] became elected by being son of a local village mayor (Which was common). He first had the idea of a united Island. The first years he tried was to use diplomacy but it failed, so military was the option. He was very close in achieving his destiny until the Devil (According to P.C Novisviatians), his brother Strangled him to his sleep so he could be elected by having the right to the throne and not some 2 year old son of Kittro. The Kingdom soon collapsed bit by bit. Around 300 AD The ideas of Kittros now known as the [[Kittro Doctrine]] where everywhere. Bigger towns annexed diplomatically villages and Cities began annexing diplomatically towns until there were 8 major tribes. Takiti Tribe and Gadrilan Tribe where the biggest of the 8. They were at war for 99 years until one day the King of the Gadrilan Tribe commited suiside because he realised his wife was raped in the village where the Takiti Tribe raided. Takiti Tribe was the first to unify all of Novisviat. 500 AD Takiti Tribe had to be split after a nearly 50% and 50% because there were identical twins. One claimed most after a duel and the Younger brother Cadalic Fritali Sadall lost a finger in he duel he surrendered. He was banished for being a coward and could only control the Great Sands of the East. ~800 AD. A island south east of the mainland was connected via tombolo, this created a bridge, No civilization even know the island was there before they saw a bridge to it. 900 AD it is believe this is the time where the Nordic villages on the top of the mountain before the Polish colonies came. 1200 AD it is believed that an Irish priest came and never returned 1552 AD The Polish came, 200 sailors and explored only the coast. 1555 AD the first colonists came from the Ship named Oliva from a city of Danzig/Gdansk landed in modern day Lipcon and named it Lipsek and explored most of the coast but only colonised 30% of it. 1795 AD it was sold to United Kingdom. It was here that the typo Novi Sviat instead of Nowy Swiat was made. 1805 1 January it gained a diplomatic independence in the [[Novisviat Hunger Strike]]. The governor of Novisviat became the President but it was still called governor to avoid confusion, The polish exiled king was invited to be the representative of the country, he accepted to later show he could command for Russia or Prussia. This of course never worked. In the Napoleonic wars, the Polish invited lots of exiled officers and citizens of France to East of Novisviat, this later would be the capital of the French people, Letoi. Geography Geography of Novisviat is simple but also wide. It is currently 101,589.3 square kilometers and also has Mediterranean temperature. Geology Waters Novisviat is an island and water is around it. There is only 3 dams in Novisviat that provide energy for Novisviat. Lipcon, Flussburg and Letoi. Land use Most of the land in Novisviat have either urban land or farms in rural areas. Biodiversity Climate Politics ''Main article: [[Politics of Novisviat]]'' The current king of Novisviat is Alexander II and the governor of Novisviat is Maximiliian Kowalski. Alexander II is under the Nowy Democracia Partia (Conservative Party) which is a Polish party that led to him become king again after the referendum. Maximillian Kowalski is in SPN (Socialny Polacy Nowyswiatoway), a social democratic party. Novisviat currently has a two party system. There has also been past parties like fascist and also communist parties that came to power. Law The Law of Novisviat has regularly stayed the same since it got independence from United Kingdom. There is a civil and criminal courts. There's a Gromada Court which is the lowest of all the courts and has little to no power. There's the Powiat/County Court which is way stronger than a Gromada Court. It does both civil and criminal cases. Then there's the High Court which is on the same level of a Powiat Court but are mostly in major cities. Then there's the criminal special court which deals with cases of mass murder or rampage. Then there's the State Court which does only civil cases and is mostly for high firm lawsuits. Finally the Novisviatian Supreme Court which makes up the law and is the only one to prosecute the Governor or the royal family. Foreign relations It keeps good relations with most of the world except Cuba, Colombia, North Korea. Administrative divisions ''Main article: [[Administrative Zones of Novisviat]]'' Novisviat's current States are largely based and centred on and named for individual cities. Administrative authority at state level is shared between a city government-appointed Statesman, an elected regional assembly (''Senate'') and an executive elected by that assembly. The states/stany are subdivided into counties/powiats, and these are further divided into ''gromada'' (Polish: Gathering). Major cities normally have the status of both ''gromada'' and ''powiat''. Novisviat has 31 states, 83 powiats (including 56 cities with ''powiat'' status). Military The Novisviatians military has been very medium sized and isn't much developed as it doesn't see a reason for having it maintenance. Law enforcement and emergency services The N.N.P.F or Novisviatian National Police Force or N.N.P.D Novisviatian National Police Department are the main national police but there are supdepartments like the Lipsek Policja L.P situated in Lipcon. Economy The Economy of Novisviat is considered as a First-world country to a Second-world country. This is because it has common themes as most eastern European countries like Ukraine or Serbia. The GDP is three times as of Haiti's and also is one of biggest exporters in the Caribbean. Its main importer is the United States. The main export of Novisviat are verities of fruit like bananas or coconuts. There is also high iron and zinc within the White Mountain. Corporations There are big corporations within Novisviat. Firstly Bialko a very famous milk importer and exporter and having over 80% of the milk market in Novisviat. Bialko also sells chocolate, butter, cream and many other dairy products. Bialko has also the most cows in Novisviat. Other corporations are also N.A.A (Novisviatian Accounting Agency) having most people and firms documents of transactions and net value. N.A.A also has the documents of Novisviat but they are kept secret and there's a separate department for State administration. Tourism Tourism in Novisviat has been mostly 20% of Novisviatian income. Most tourists come from the United States, Poland and United Kingdom. Though most people actually camping in Novisviat are Germans and the Polish. Tourists are mostly in 2 cities, Lipcon and Flussburg. They go to hotels and go on driving trips to great places like the White Mountain or the Great Desert. Tourists are also been at the beeches and have rarely or never complained about thieves. Energy Most energy is oil to power machinery and cars but gas is gradually starting take an appearance in cars. Oil fracking has been very rare and there are not any Novisviatian oil businesses. Most oil businesses are from United States and is the main exporter. Transport Transport is one of the essential parts what Novisviat is today. Getting in and out and around Novisviat takes time and energy, Novisviat has someways to minimize these effects. Roads The [[Coast Motorway]], invented by Wolf of Flussburg in 1929 is a motorway that goes around the island touching most cities around the coast most notably Lipcon, Flussburg, Letoi. Science and technology Communications Demographics Urbanization Languages Religion Health Education Culture Famous people Society Visual arts Architecture Literature Media Cuisine Sports Fashion and design = =